Un étrange samedi au 221B
by Abbyx
Summary: Un samedi de repos pour nos deux détectives, ce qui est rare et peut amener à une situation de la vie courante. Laissons les vivre comme tout le monde pour une fois. OS


Un étrange samedi au 221B

_Voilà un petit OS qui est né d'un défi entre amies avec ces mots imposés : Jardin - poêle à frire - meubles en teck. Je me suis amusée à l'écrire, c'est un texte sans grandes ambitions, juste pour passer un bon moment. J'espère que vous allez aimer le lire._

_Avertissement : L'histoire et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Sir Arthur Connan Doyle, ainsi que de messieurs Moffat et Gatiss pour l'adaptation BBC. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour notre plaisir, à titre non lucratif._

Au 221B Baker Street, le temps était au beau fixe. Tout d'abord, nos deux acolytes venaient de clore une affaire de vol d'antiquité au British Museum sans qu'une seule goutte de sang ne soit versée, ce qui avait vraiment fait un bien fou à Watson. Cette petite pause dans son rôle de médecin était la bienvenue. De plus, les deux jours à venir s'annonçaient calmes pour une fin de semaine. Ce samedi matin n'aurait pu être plus radieux, sauf que Watson eu une idée encore plus lumineuse, le printemps pointait son nez et après un rude hiver londonien, il avait envie de nature. Mais comment faire me direz vous dans la capitale britannique… Ce n'est pas ce petit détail qui allait faire renoncer notre cher Watson, il comptait bien investir la petite cour placée à l'arrière du bâtiment. Cette dernière n'ayant pas trouvé grâce aux yeux de Sherlock Holmes plus tôt, ni à ceux de Mrs Hudson qui ne se sentait pas la force d'entretenir ces quelques mètres carrés.

Ainsi Watson se leva de bonne heure pour débarrasser le petit morceau de nature qu'ils avaient à leur disposition. Il s'en occuperait plus en détails au fur et à mesure mais la petite cour commençait à vraiment ressembler à quelque chose d'acceptable aux alentours de midi. Bien sûre, il avait eu à évacuer toute sorte d'objets plus originaux les uns que les autres comme une râpe à gruyère rouillée, une poêle à frire dans le même état de décomposition et même une vieille machine à écrire. Il décida qu'après tout ces efforts, il était temps d'accessoiriser cet espace et repensa aux meubles en teck en promotion au supermarché du coin, juste une petite table ronde et deux chaises pliantes mais de toute manière, il n'y avait pas de place pour beaucoup plus.

Son escapade au supermarché fut épique, revenir sur plusieurs pâtés de maison avec une table et deux chaises sous le bras lui a valut quelques regards interrogatifs. Mais lui, il s'en fichait, il voulait son petit coin de nature et il l'aurait. Il réussit à atteindre le 221B, ouvrir la porte principale, traverser le couloir et ouvrir la porte de derrière sans qu'aucun des deux autres habitants du lieu ne montre le bout de son nez. Il pensa alors qu'il pourrait leur en faire la surprise, pour le Tea-time peut-être.

Il déposa son fardeau et le déplia facilement, ce n'était pas un modèle complexe. Puis, regardant le résultat, il constata que le tout serait parfait avec quelques bricoles supplémentaires qui se trouvaient dans leur appartement. Il monta chercher le set de table posé sur la console de l'entrée, ainsi que le chandelier entreposé dans le placard en cas de coupure de courant. Holmes qui était pris par une quelconque expérience dans la cuisine, ne le vis même pas passer, il put donc redescendre sans devoir répondre à aucune question. La surprise était sauve. Voyant le ficus à moitié abandonné dans l'entrée principale, il pensa qu'un peu de verdure fera un très bel effet dans sa petite cour, et un peu d'air fera du bien à cette plante.

Il disposa son butin sur la table et la plante au fond dans un des coins. Il regarda sa montre, tout était parfait, 16h30, juste le temps pour lui d'aller préparer le thé. Il remonta à l'appartement, se dirigea nonchalamment dans la cuisine pour mettre la bouilloire sur le feu. Il sorti un plateau, y ajouta 3 tasses ainsi que tout le nécessaire pour une petite pause de l'après-midi : thé, sucre, cuillères, shortbreads. La bouilloire siffla alors que Sherlock n'avait toujours pas réagi ce qui arrangeait bien le blond.

Descendre l'escalier avec le plateau fit un peu de bruit mais rien ne fut renversé. Sa mission fut accomplie quand il posa le plateau sur la table. Le moment était venu, il fallait faire venir son original de colocataire et leur logeuse. Pour le brun, il fallait quelque chose de percutant, il avait un plan, mais pour cela il avait besoin de parler à Mrs Hudson en premier.

Il toqua à la porte de cette dernière qui était revenue de chez leurs voisine quelques minutes plus tôt. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait lui emprunter son tabouret d'appoint.  
«- Bien sûre mon cher John, mais pourrais-je être curieuse et vous demander quelle utilité il va avoir, vous comprenez avec Sherlock, je me méfie. Lui répondit-elle.  
-Vous n'avez qu'à attendre dans le couloir avec moi quelques minutes et tout vous sera dévoilé. »  
Mrs Hudson acquiesça. C'est à ce moment que Watson pris une grande inspiration pour pouvoir crier du bas de l'escalier :  
« SHERLOCK ! Viens, tu dois à tout pris voir ça ! »  
Un cri aussi énigmatique ne pu qu'avoir l'effet escompté et ils virent tous deux arriver une tornade brune demandant ce qui se passait.

John lui dit donc sur le ton du mystère qu'il avait besoin de ses fabuleuses capacités de déduction pour savoir ce qui se cachait derrière la porte du fond du couloir. Sherlock le regarda, un sourcil relevé et demanda depuis quand cela devrait l'intéresser mais alla tout de même d'un pas décidé vers le fond du couloir suivi du blond. Mrs Hudson les suivant également, se demandait à quoi cela allait aboutir.

Sherlock ouvrit avec précaution la dite porte et passa la tête puis entra complètement dans l'espace ouvert.  
« Mais John, depuis quand avons-nous un jardin ? Car je vous le dis, mon cher, ceci est un jardin, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à voir, je ne savais pas que vos moyens de réflexion étaient si réduits le week-end. »  
Sans s'offusquer de la remarque du brun, John lui répondit : « Surprise, je viens d'aménager cette cour ce matin et je nous ai préparé un thé.»

Mrs Hudson trop étonnée pour répondre avec des mots, le pris dans ses bras pour le remercier, les yeux légèrement humides. Quant à Sherlock, il s'assit sans un seul commentaire et attendit que John serve le thé. Watson proposa à leur logeuse de prendre place sur la seconde chaise, quant à lui, il utilisera le tabouret. Lorsqu'ils furent installés et le thé servi, chacun pu profiter de ce nouveau luxe. Et John pu avec émotion, voir un sourire satisfait naître sur les lèvres de Sherlock quand il commença à boire sa tasse de thé, bien que ce dernier ne l'admettra jamais.


End file.
